Alia (Prime Earth)
Alia, known formerly in Spyral as Agent 8, was formerly the partner of Agent 1 who was assigned later to assist Agent 37 and Matron in retrieving the Paragon Eyes. She was later seemingly killed by The Old Gun,Grayson Volume 1 Issue 3 but faked her death and was revealed to be Dick Grayson doppelganger. She was secretly affiliated with Doctor Netz.Grayson Volume 1 Issue 11 History Early life Born in Smallville Kansas, Alia grew up in an area with many ex-military, farmers, and hunters. Being around those whom embraced gun usage, She was given a gun before she could even walk. She would later then graduate from high school in Smallville, eventually joining Spyral.Grayson #3 During her time in Spyral, she had plotted alongside Doctor Netz and had joined the secret society known as Leviathan.Grayson #18 Agents of Spyral Assigned to assist Matron and Agent 37 in retrieving Paragon's eyes, she would assist Dick by giving him finger discipline and advice. Despite teasing him initially, she ends up having sex with him. After a conversation with Dick about the usage of guns, both her and Agent 37 along with Matron and Agent 1 travel to Malaysia. Later, Agent 37 retrieves the eyes, the plan goes awry and Alia is shot though remains fine most likely due to her clothing but was unable to assist her partner. Angered, she slaps Agent 37 when the mission was over, reminding him of his role as a spy. She later appears after Dick retrieved the eyes from the Old Gun, citing for him to "cause the explosion", not anticipate it. She is then shot by the assassin and is seemingly killed. Nemesis Note: The events within the first paragraph took place during the Agents of Spyral and We All Die At Dawn storyline. After faking her death, she used Hypnos in order to pose as Dick Grayson in order to apparently frame him and move him away from Spyral. During their mission in Malaysia, she managed to kill the Old Gun's associate surgeon while he awaited for his arrival.Grayson #9 She also infiltrated Checkmate HQ, killing a Checkmate operative while inside the base during Agent 37 and Matron's mission together. While Matron, Agent 37, and Midnighter traveled through Saudi Arabia's desert, Alia intercepted a A.R.G.U.S agent and kills him. As she walked down the street disguised as Agent 37, she killed a spy. Following Agent 37 and Agent 1's mission at Prado Museum, she kills an individual whom resembles Agent 37. As Tiger is lured into Rome inside a catacombs, Alia, as a doppelganger of Agent 37, ambushes Tiger''Grayson'' #10 and nearly kills him until being saved by Dick. Engaging him as a doppelganger, she points out his failures and claims he's neither Robin, Nightwing nor Agent 37 and is just the "evening's entertainment" before knocking him out with the "tsuchigumo" override. When Tiger removed his hypnos to undo it's hacking, he discovered the doppleaganger's true identity. After a talk, she convinced him to blame the framing on Maxwell Lord, leader of Checkmate. She later speaks to Doctor Netz as she congratulates her on how she handled the situation with Agent 37, with Alia citing no one will understand the extend she went to separate 37 from Spyral.Grayson #11 Spiral's End After heeding a call from Doctor Netz, Alia arrives at St. Hardian and confronts the Skull Girls. Using a special grenade, she incapacitates the group of girls and is revealed to Dick Grayson formally as being alive. Although surprised, Tiger remarks that she only made him see what she wanted him to see. With leaving the Syndicate to Midnighter, Tiger then engages in combat with Alia. She reveals that although she loved him too, she (and him) both had a higher allegiance. She continues to taunt him on knowing him just as he knows her as he nearly kills her. Dick interrupts, alarming Tiger of the shift in the situation.Grayson #18 She later escapes from St. Hardian. Unkown to her, Tiger was hunting her down after embracing his role as Patron of Spyral. A week later in Istanbul, while buying weapons from an arms dealing, she is killed from a sniper rifle gunshot by Tiger.Grayson #20 Powers & Abilities Abilities Alia is known to be a skilled marksman and an extremely accomplish user of espionage, having information on Batman's identity as well as extensive knowledge on Dick's history along with his personal relationships and even knew of the override password that can be used to take him down. She is also a master of disguise, having successfully impersonated Dick Grayson himself. Like Dick, she possess skill in Escrima and was able to defeat both The Tiger in combat and held her own with Dick himself. Paraphernalia *'Spyral Uniform': Alia wears a similar uniform to Agent 37. This seems to give her some bullet-proof protection. Weapons *'Hypnos': Alia has been seen using Hypnos to disguise herself as Agent 37. Notes *No notes Trivia *No trivia References Category:Female Category:Spy Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Rogues Gallery Category:Prime Earth Villains Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:Blond Category:Blue Eyes Category:Spyral members Category:Deceased